Colosseum
The Colosseum is a combat stadium where players can test their units in battle against each other. The player must be at Amateur rank in Normal Arena before participating in Colosseum. Additionally, to enter Colosseum, you require one Colosseum ticket. Upon winning, Colosseum Battle Points, or CBP for short will be awarded. Losing will reward nothing, unless multiple Colosseum Tickets were used at once. CBP can be used to exchange items in Colosseum Rewards. Unlike the usual Normal Arena, both the opponent and the player can use Super Brave Burst and have Extra Skill effects active. Mechanics Colosseum Tickets *To play, minimum of 1''' Colosseum Ticket is required. Up to 10 tickets can be used at once, the more tickets used, the higher the rates of earning CBP when won. 5 Colosseum Tickets can be purchased for 1 Gem. *Colosseum Tickets are earned from Normal Arena. Up to 3 tickets can be received per each battle won. Classes *There are 4 classes that a player can choose to participate in. *Each class has a cost restriction. Only units equal to or lower than the cost restriction can be used in each class. **Warrior Class' - Units with Cost less than or equal to 14 allowed. **Gladiator Class'' - Units with Cost less than or equal to 19 allowed. **''Conqueror Class'' - Units with Cost less than or equal to 35 allowed. **''Hero Class'' - No Cost restriction Squad Building *A player must select 7 units from their inventory, which will be used to make both a First Strike squad and a Second Strike squad. Formation Buffs *Before starting a match, a player must choose a Formation Buff which will be used against the opponent in a rock-paper-scissor style minigame which will cancel either the player or the opponent's buffs. *For First Strike Squad, if your Formation Buff is strong against the opponent's, the opponent's Formation Buff is negated and they start with Empty BB gauges. *For First Strike Squad, if your Formation Buff is weak against the opponent's, your Formation Buff is negated and you start with Empty BB gauges. *For Second Strike Squad, if your Formation Buff is strong against the opponent's, the opponent's Formation Buff is negated and they start with Empty BB gauges. *For Second Strike Squad, if your Formation Buff is weak against the opponent's, your Formation Buff is negated and you start with Empty BB gauges. *If neither win, both Formation Buffs are retained. List of Formation Buffs First Strike= * - 25% boost to Atk * - 100% boost to HP, Atk for Middle Unit * - 50% boost to HP, Atk for Top, Bottom Units |-| Second Strike= * - 25% boost to HP, Def * - 50% boost to HP, Def for Top, Bottom Units * - 50% boost to Atk, Def for all Units except Middle Formation Buff Weakness Loop Random Rules As the title suggests, you can add a random rule to an Arena match. What rule is activated is random and will vary between matches. Note that random rules may not show up during a match. You will gain additional points when you win with a random rule. A brief explanation of possible random rules is shown below. Restrictions= These restrict certain abilities. *This disables both teams from using Brave Burst or Super Brave Burst. *This disables the Leader Skill for both teams. *This disables all spheres on both teams. *This disables Extra Skills on both teams. |-| Advantages= These rules give certain units an advantage when starting a match. The advantage is a 50% boost to HP, Atk, Def and Rec. |-|Others= *Both teams start with empty BB gauges instead of half-full. *The Atk stat of both teams is halved. *Some members from both teams start with a random status ailment Battle *There are two rounds. Battle 1 is your First Strike squad vs. opponent's Second Strike squad. Battle 2 is your Second Strike squad vs. opponent's First Strike squad. *If both players won a battle, there are 3 criteria to determine the winner: :#Cumulative HP% of remaining units :#Total number of units not downed. :#If both above criteria are at a tie, the final criteria is total damage dealt.